loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Yasushi Takagi
Yasushi Takagi is a supporting character in the anime, manga, and live action movies NANA. He's the drummer in the band Black Stones. He's the potential love interest for Miu Shinoda, as she had a crush on him, (it's the same situation with Shion, who has been a loyal fan of his ever since he was a member of the band Brute), and is the current love interest of Reira, the lead singer of the band Trapnest. Appearance Yasu formerly had a full head of hair, but shaved it off one day and has so since. Many people jokingly call him "Baldy" for this reason. He is almost always seen wearing shades. When not wearing them, he is revealed to have sharp eyes, and thin eyebrows, giving him a somewhat menacing appearance. He is often seen wearing a scorpion ring. Yasu often wears suits, or other formal, business-like clothes. Unlike the other members of his band, Yasu's style more similar to "Mods". He has five piercings in his left ear, one in his nose, and four in his right ear. Sometimes, his is seen with one on his eyebrow. Personality Though his appearance at first might make him look a bit scary, at heart he's a very trustworthy and caring person. He is probably the most selfless, mature, and thoughtful person of the main cast. He usually is quite serious though and speaks in a quite monotone voice. Relationships Reira Yasu and Reira began dating each other in high school. Their relationship started when Reira brought Yasu to her house after a party. They subsequently have sex, even though Yasu saw how Reira felt about Takumi. Yasu often came to pick Reira up after band practice, and she appeared very infatuated with him. However, they split up when Reira decided to go to Tokyo with Trapnest. Yasu seemed upset, but stayed at home to study to become a lawyer. Years later, Reira learns that Yasu has moved to Tokyo for Blast. Despite seeming perturbed at the time, later she asks Shin for Yasu's phone number when she finds out about Takumi's engagement. Yasu gave her his address and allowed her inside, before he left. Reira listened to Eric Clapton's "Layla" and waited for him to return. However, Yasu decided to tell Takumi where she was. Miu Shinoda Although it is implied that their relationship was built out of convenience (Yasu to give Nana independence and Miu because she thought Yasu was stable). She is shown to possess some jealous feelings when she sees Shion wearing the same ring Yasu had. Although she was initially reluctant to have sex with Yasu, she gives in, feeling pressure that Nana might snatch him away. Miu reveals to Hachi that she would stop cutting herself-- because she did not want to upset Yasu. In the future (manga), it is seen that Miu and Yasu remain together. Shion Shion is known as "Yasu's girl" among the Blast fans. She has been his loyal fan since his days in the band, Brute. It is often implied that they dated at some point, although their relationship is mostly left ambiguous. They keep in close contact, since she handles most of Blast's fan events. She also helps him take care of his mother, who thinks that Shion is his girlfriend. Category:Male Love Interest Category:Musical Love Interest Category:NANA Love Interest Category:Anime Love Interest